


Stupid Gay Domestic Idiots I Hate Them

by Write_your_letters_in_the_sand



Series: Not Famous AU - Dealor [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Famous AU, Parents, Short One Shot, i hate these guys they control my every thought, this is like... tooth rotting fluff guys, yeah they are just some gay dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_your_letters_in_the_sand/pseuds/Write_your_letters_in_the_sand
Summary: A special day in the Deacon-Taylor household.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Not Famous AU - Dealor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Stupid Gay Domestic Idiots I Hate Them

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all... this has been sitting in my Google Docs for well over a year it deserves to be posted. Literally nothing special, just a little one-shot from an AU my friend and I spent like a year working on. More drabbles coming soon... maybe.
> 
> Their daughter's name is Emil for reasons I can't remember.

“John!” Roger whined from their bedroom as Deaky sat at the dining room table, currently attempting to convince Emmie to eat a spoonful of baby food. He rushed over - half-dressed - gasping for air after the short sprint. “I can’t find my purple top.” 

Rolling his eyes, John focused back on his daughter, who still kept her mouth shut as she moved her face away from the spoon. He sighed. “The one with stripes? It still needs to be ironed, probably in the laundry room.”

Groaning in frustration, Roger made his way to the coffee machine, about to grab himself a mug before realizing that John already made him a cup. Holding it and taking a sip, he explained, “No, the purple one! A button-up with a plum shade, I bought it at that small shop in Brighton a few years back... I wore it on our anniversary! I need it today, I’ve been planning this look for weeks.” 

Ignoring Roger momentarily, John kept his focus on Emil as he put a small piece of banana on top of the spoonful of baby food, which caused her to quickly gain interest in the food she was presented with. She quickly ate that spoonful, and another with just baby food, not realizing the lack of banana. John smiled at the small success, eventually responding to his husband. “Rog, I don’t keep track of your entire wardrobe, I have no idea which of your millions of shirts you’re talking about. Have you checked my section of the closet?” 

“Of course I checked… I found three of my tops there by the way.”

John smiled as he continued feeding Emmie. “Took you long enough to notice. I’ve worn that paisley one more times than I can count,” Deaky gave her the final spoonful, cheering softly as he presented her with a small plate of banana slices that she eagerly started eating on her own. Giving a chaste kiss to Roger as he walked past him to the sink, John continued speaking as he washed the small spoon. “Why don’t you just wear that green one I bought you for your birthday? I don’t understand why you need the purple one.”

“John, this is one of the most important days of our lives! You’re acting as if our child isn’t turning a year old, it’s her day and you made her eat her least favourite baby food.” 

“If we don’t make her eat different foods she will never learn to try new things. Besides, I also gave her bananas, she loves bananas,” putting the spoon away, John then proceeded to pour himself another cup of coffee, “She’s not going to remember this, I still don’t understand why we need to have this extravagant and ridiculously expensive party.”

“I’ve been over this, I need to impress Judy, you should have seen what she did for Stephanies birthday... she had a magician for Christ’s sake! I need the purple top to match with Emmie’s new outfit I bought for her.”

Deaky unamusedly stared at Roger, his deadpan expression remaining as he went to put sugar in his coffee. “And you’re expecting me to find this shirt for you because even though you said you looked for it I know that means you just spastically rummaged through our closet, swearing about how you can never find anything in there.” 

Roger grinned, wrapping his arms around John from behind as he tucked his chin over his shoulder, planting a kiss on his freshly shaven cheek. “I can assure you Emil and I are going to look very cute. Not to mention…” Rogers’s hand wandered towards the button of Deakys jeans, “I know a very compelling way to say thank you.” 

Chuckling, John swatted away Roger’s hand before pouring a small amount of milk in his mug. “You’re lucky I love you, I have yet to meet a person who is more high-maintenance.” 

Roger eventually let go of John as he walked away, leaning on the counter as he watched Deaky take away Emil’s now empty plate, using her bib to wipe off any large pieces from her face. “And it’s a good thing you’re hot enough to make up for that dry personality.” 

John held back a smile as he spoke. “Clean up Emmie and get her dressed, I’ll look for your shirt.” 

Roger grabbed a washcloth as he shouted to John who was already heading to their bedroom, “Change your shirt while you’re at it! This might be a casual event but I can’t have Debra thinking that her piece of shit husband looks better than mine!”


End file.
